epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Update on the Heroes Tournament and My Rap Battle Series
Hey there. I made this mainly to talk about My Little Rap Battles, but I decided to also talk about other stuff I do here like Fire Emblem vs History. No news on Epic Rap Battles of the Universe though. Let's not beat around the bush and get to some updates and news of upcoming stuff. Rap Battle Tourney: Heroes Edition Like I mentioned in the intro in Sans vs Konata, the fourth battle of Round 1 is still not complete. The guest writer for it has not finished it and I'd rather not nag him too much about it and instead give him some time. I don't know when it will be out, but it will be out eventually. Just not too late, I hope. My Little Rap Battles So this is the one I wanted to talk about the most. The rest of Season 2 will be coming. It's just that I've been busy on other stuff. Plus, the next one, The Student Six vs The Breakfast Club, is a doozy to write for. Anyway, here are some hints for upcoming Season 2 battles: 1. This divine battle's sure to brighten your day. It will feature a goddess of light as one of the opponents. 2. Two magical bookworms, or perhaps three? 3. I hope this battle won't end up terrible, but instead shine like a crystal. 4. This matchup isn't perfect, but these insect-like monstrosities will sure to engage in a great battle of raps. 5. This battle of powerful monsters is sure to be hot. After all, one of them already breathes fire. 6. I have a matchup in mind for this, but it could possibly change. For now, we will be reaching the Endgame with this. Also, I already have some battles for Season 3 planned out. Here are hints for a few of them. Some will hint at matchups while others will hint at characters that will appear. 1. These two have met before, but they will make their slashing appearance in separate battles. 2. This battle was originally planned for Season 2, but has been delayed. It is sure to still rock, though. 3. Two stuntpeople duke it out in a rap battle as hot as hellfire. 4. If you've been following me and my updates for some time, you probably already know this one. 5. The one magical battle to rule them all. 6. Go to a McDonald's and you can get a ___ ___. 7. This musical trio will partake in possibly the most weeb battle of the series. Fire Emblem vs History I already provided hints for the next battle in Ike vs Boba Fett. Here are some hints for a few upcoming FE vs History battles: 1. Battle of time-traveling swordsman. Someone actually did this matchup, too. 2. Battle of the fathers. It may make you become hungry for donuts. Mmmm.... 3. Remember, remember, the 5th of November... 4. This battle might also make you be hungry for donuts, but no dads. Instead, two immortal lolis. Kakakaka... 5. KOWASHITAI vs that one game involving Disney and a confusing plot. 6. Two tribal women that joined two guys on an adventure duke it out! 7. The OG Smash Bros anime swordsman vs Goku with a sword And that is all! Let's see if you can figure out these hints! (Though I don't think they're that hard honestly...) Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time with a new battle! :) Category:Blog posts